Last Christmas, This Christmas
by Ryu-Ruyi
Summary: Something happen last Christmas, something is going to happen this Christmas. A scheming kappa and his lover are also pull in to help. A Sanzo that is unaware of all the spuns scheme around him and a desperate cute Goku is waiting for a sign. Yaoi Sanzo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sayuuki's characters. If I do, I won't be sitting here and typing out fan fic. Poor me….

**Last Christmas, This Christmas**

A/N: This fiction is inspired from the Beetle's song "Last Christmas".

I know I know it is after Christmas, but please bear with me. (My stupid secretary was bitching about me having this story up since 2 years ago.) What I want to say… I'm a very very popular person high in demand. (**overwork and underpaid type**)

This is my first fic. Hopefully it gets tons of glowering reviews (not FLAMES – I know that flames also glow).

This story is set on the journey back from the West after the Sanzo's group have defeated the resurrection and have made a peace pack with the Kougaji's group.

**Chapter 1**

This year it is going to be different… this year I won't make any mistake… and I won't cry…, thinks Goku.

He still remembers last year's Christmas that end up something like this…

_**(Flash back)**_

**Goku POV**:

"What is this!" yelled a really pissed off Sanzo _one of his nerves can be seen twitching at his forehead_

"Do you expect me to eat …this! … THIS!" "What is this in the first place?" shouted the blond hair priest. _The twitching is getting worse …_

"Maa" "Maa" soothed Hakkai. Trying to cool down the fuming blond and at the same time he saw a red head trying his best not to laugh out loud. This act earned the red head a sharp nudge at the ribs.

"Ouch!" "What do you do that for Hakkai," said the red head, Goyjo.

Hakkai lifted his eyes towards a young boy with tears pooling around his beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh…" seeing the sad picture of the sad young boy standing there with hands clenching and unclenching at his side and tears in his eyes, makes Goyjo wanted to shout at the prissy priest. But before Goyjo can say anything…

"Uuh… ssorry Sanzo" "It's a ch-chocolate cake that I mm I baked for you as a as a Christmas's present…" stammered Goku, staring at the heart shape blacken object that had made Sanzo mad early in the morning on Christmas day.

As the priest is still shaking with anger at the offending object served as breakfast, Goyjo really pitied the baka saru to be screamed at by his idolized guardian that don't care a damn for the effort that the saru had put into baking the cake even though it look like a big lump of coal, albeit a heart shape coal.

The breakfast did not end very well…

Goyjo was hit on the head a few times from the piss-off priest's harisen. After Goyjo yelled at the priest for being an inconsiderate, inhuman iceberg and other names imaginable.

The priest stalked off somewhere in need of peace

Goku stumbled up the stairs to his room and cried his eye out, remembering the despair and knives twisting pain where his heart is.

While Hakkai was left to clean up the kitchen and the dining area.

_**(Flashback end)**_

_Back to present…a few days before Christmas._

"Yes!" "I know what we can do to help the baka saru" says a red head to his lover who is sipping tea quietly at the table.

Hakkai just smiles and keep sipping tea, knowing what ever mad idea that his red head lover comes out with, will not be successfully carry out or will not even work as he gets distracted easily.

"Hey! Hakkai are you listening to what I have been talking all along…" grumbles Goyjo "Are you in with me to help the saru?"

"Hai" "Hai" agreed Hakkai not knowing that agreeing without first knowing what is being plan is going to be a very bad (and I mean very bad) idea. _What is Goyjo up to? I know that under all that talks, he do cares for Goku, but to have spend so much time on this, I really wonder what is going on… Oh dear I do hope that he do not end up as target practice for Sanzo._

In a room upstairs looking out of the window a blond feel a cold shiver went down his spine, quickly turning around the bright room, he feels he is somewhat trap. Shaking his head, he thought that it must be the lack of cigarette ….

"Where is that boy.." grumbles the blond. Sanzo has earlier sent the boy to get him a packet of cigarette. Thinking of the baka saru makes Sanzo's heart constrict painfully and brought back the incident that happen on last year Christmas morning

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Sanzo's memory:**_

_He was waken by a weight on top of him, opening his eyes, he saw Goku smiling with eyes of gold that shines. Goku kept smiling and pull him down the stairs even though he grumbled and tried scolding the saru. Once downstairs, he saw that both Hakkai and Goyjo were there at the table with breakfast ready._

_Goku pushed him down on a chair and rushed into the kitchen._

_Sanzo could feel that something strange was going on, with Hakkai really smiling and trying not to giggle while the stupid kappa was sniggering away. _

_He tried scowling at them and the more he scowled and glared, the more he heard the kappa's laughter._

_He could not take it anymore, his hand was itching to pull out his harisen to whack the red head, when he heard his saru (wait a minute… HIS saru!) calling his name and coming out of the kitchen holding a big covered plate in his hand._

_The baka saru looked apprehensive at him before putting the covered plate in front of him. Suddenly Goku just hugged him tightly and said "I know it isn't much…but Merry Christmas Sanzo" The boy wiped away the cover and there on the plate I saw a heart and I heard Goku continued "Sanzo, I dun have much money to buy you anything great, but I would like to present to you my heart on this Christmas day…" _

_A charred lump of thingy was on a plate, looking more like charcoal then cake. The only distinguishable feature of the said cake was its shape. A heart shaped cake._

_Sanzo was shocked… more then shocked not because of the inedible cake served to him, but the shape, the words and action of the saru has brought out feelings he never thought he had. He was more then scared and with this he knew that he over reacted and he yelled and screamed at Goku…_

_**(Flash back end)**_

_**Present…**_

Sanzo sighs … he knows that his reaction that day a year ago hurts the boy, maybe even broken the baka saru's heart. But he was afraid; yes the mighty Sanzo is afraid. He is afraid that he can not control this situation, he is afraid he can not control this new emotion and most of all he is afraid that he had already love Goku and will lose him as he lose his master. Should that happen, he believes that he can never continue to live. So that is why for this past year, he tries his damnest to suppress this new emotion and act as cold as possible, hoping of all hope that Goku will forget him and find someone more worthy to love. He knows he is being selfish, but he didn't know what else he can do, after all what the baka kappa says about him an antisocial walking iceberg is correct.

"Hey! Where is everybody"

He hears Goku called out downstairs. Strolling downstairs Sanzo sees Hakkai and Goyjo come out from the kitchen and there is a surprise look on their face.

"Everyone please meet Min" Goku smiles and pulls a blushing girl from outside the door towards the gather group.

**TBC...**

Review Anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to be very hardworking here. So have update chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I dun own anyone in Sayuki.

Here, you will have the realtionship of Goyjo and Hakkai more pronounce.Part 2 will clarified the Part 1. Please do read and let me know.

**Chapter 2:**

"M…morning, I'm Min. Nice to meet you" says a black hair girl that have the bluest eyes that all of them have ever seen.

"Min, this is my guardian Sanzo, this is Hakkai and this pervert here is Goyjo" "Make sure you stay away from him" Goku introduced his friends to Min.

"HEY! Who do you call pervert, you baka saru" yelled Goyjo.

"The one that answers" laughs Goku bouncing away before Goyjo can get his hands on him. Min is trying her best not to laugh.

"Please, please behave. We have guest here" Hakkai trying his best to stop a fight before it starts, as he sees the anger and something else flickers on Sanzo's face, and he does not want his lover and Goku being beaten by Sanzo in front of a guest.

Goku at once stop running around and turns back towards the red head and apologizes. "I'm sorry Goyjo".

All three Sanzo-ikkou members stop, blink and stare at their youngest member Goku, not quite sure whether have they heard correctly that Goku just apologized to Goyjo.

"Come. Have a sit Min" pulling out a chair for Min to sit down before Goku rushes into the kitchen to appear quickly with a cup of tea.

"Thank you" murmurs Min to Goku.

Before any of the three members of Sanzo-ikkou can question Goku any further, he bounces up the stairs and shouts down "Min, makes yourself comfortable, let me change my clothes and I'll be down shortly".

Hakkai just stares in wonder and keep on glancing at the girl and the stairs where Goku just went up.

Sanzo is holding his temper, emotion and his words in check. He really wants to shout at the baka saru to find out who the hell is this girl and why does the saru needs to change his clothes. At the same time he is trying his hardest to come to grips with the hurt that his heart is experiencing, like a blunt dagger being poke inside and twisted around. He do not know whether to curse the gods for making him feel this way or thank them that Hakkai and Goyjo did not see the pain that he feels being etched on his face.

Meanwhile Goyjo was closing and opening his mouth like a fish out of water, until he saw the girl look-up. "Damn" that saru really know how to pick out the most beautiful girl that Goyjo has ever seen.

Goyjo closes his mouth and clears his throat before asking "How long have you known the baka saru.., I I mean Goku"

The girl Min smiles, and it makes her eyes even bluer and sparkle like sapphires "I met Goku yesterday by the river"

"By the river?" murmurs Hakkai

The girl blushes before she speaks very softly "I sliped and fell into the river… and Goku was walking by, saw me and jumped in and carried me out". "And he has kindly escorted me back to my house." "That is… that is why I'm inviting him back to my house for dinner tonight" the blushing girl said.

"Sorry Min" "Come lets go" "Bye everyone" said Goku as he bounces down the stairs, grabs Min and literally pulls her out of the door. Before he totally disappeared, they hear the saru said "Don't need to wait up for me tonight".

---------- ------- --------

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

"Who the hell is it?" grumbles Sanzo trying to get some sleep.

He knows that he shouldn't drink so much yesterday and the day before. But he was mad, still mad actually. This is all due to his fault. It started on the day the baka saru bring back a girl. Not just any girl, but one that not only looks beautiful but also seems to like the saru a lot. Sanzo is jealous but pigheaded to admit it.

The door opens and Hakkai pops his head in and smiles "Good morning, Sanzo"

"What is so good about it.." mumbles Sanzo.

But Hakkai being Hakkai, he caught the mumble and answers "It's the day before Christmas day". "Its' not like you to oversleep." "Are you ok?" "Breakfast is already served"

Dragging his body out of the bed and grumbling as he moved across the room and out of the door and downstairs, following behind Hakkai.

_Why can't they leave me alone to brood? I mean what is this I am doing. It is not like me to get all bothered on what happens to the saru. Shouldn't I be happy that he has found someone? _Wonders Sanzo as he makes his way downstairs.

The dining area is very quiet. Looking around, Sanzo did not see his saru or the big mouth kappa. Before he opens his mouth to ask,

"Goyjo has gone out shopping with Goku. They have already eaten"

"Huk! Huk!" The food get caught in Sanzo's throat "G-Goyjo went out shopping with the saru?"

"Hai! Goku has asked Goyjo's helps in getting some clothes"

"Eh! why does that saru needs new cloths?"

"Mmm I think it must be for tonight's occasion" replies Hakkai inside the kitchen. Hakkai slowly peeps out from the doorway to see a depress priest. He is surprise that Sanzo really do feel very deeply for Goku to have such a look on his face. He quickly hides the smile that is creeping up his lips and trying not to think of what tonight's event is going to do to Sanzo.

"I'm going out" says Sanzo, not looking at Hakkai and not waiting for a respond.

Inside Sanzo's mind are conflicting thoughts and jumble of images, while his hearts have three main feelings that keep screaming at him. _Sadness. Jealousy. But mostly Love. Dammit, he really love that baka saru, but now it seems to be too late, as now Goku has someone that love him back, the girl – Min. Love, an emotion that he had thought he had lost forever with the death of his teacher. But this love that he felt for Goku is different, more passionate more intense. __That is why he feels that he must not release this emotion out, for this emotion he can not control. Sanzo hated things that he can not control, like how his heart beat faster when Goku is around, his blood pound and heart nearly stop beating when he saw Goku got hurt and lastly, his heart sing whenever Goku smiles at him. Only for him._

Mumbling to himself, he had walk into the market area when he saw something at a shop. Somehow the thing just draws him into the shop.

Coming out of the shop, Sanzo feels more confuse then ever, but one thing was certain is that he will not regret what he had just done.

Walking back to the inn, he sees Goku saying goodbye to Min and the girl replying that she will be there tonight.

There? Where is there? Sanzo really wants to know. First Goku asked the pervert Goyjo to go shopping for clothes, something special for tonight. Then he heard Min promising to be there tonight. Something is really going on in his Goku's life, Hakkai and even Goyjo seems to be involved or rather know about it. While he Sanzo, the saru's guardian knows nothing. He is really pissed and depress when he walkes into the inn.

Goku seeing Sanzo, quickly wish him "Morning Sanzo" and pull Goyjo out, mumbling that they need to do something. Hakkai also quickly left, saying that he needs to get some stuff for Christmas.

Sanzo really is going out of his mind, for the past two days excluding today, Goku always goes out early in the morning and came back during dinner. Somehow or rather Goyjo knows something, as Goku always came back with the Kappa before dinnertime. Even Hakkai that stays in the inn also seem to know something, as he saw Goku and Hakkai talking for the past two nights, quietly to themselves.

Sighing to himself, he walk back to his room and pull out today's newspaper hoping that by reading or keeping his mind occupied, he will stop thinking of Goku and his activities.

------------------------

Hakkai meet up both Goyjo and Goku at the arrange area to have lunch and also letting them know that Sanzo's moods is not very good this few days.

"HA!" "Like that bozo is ever in a happy mood."

"Are you sure it will be ok tonight, Goyjo?" asked a boy with golden eyes.

"Stick to the plan, saru" "And you will get what you want" says Goyjo.

"Hey! Don't call me saru you ero kappa" shot back Goku.

"Why? If you are not a saru, you won't have come to me for help" Goyjo smiling evilly

Goku really thinks that he has somehow or rather made a bet with the devil and he is at the losing end.

"Goyjo" "Are you sure that whet we are doing will not make Sanzo even more mad?" said a worried Hakkai.

"Hey…" "Don't worry so much, love" "When does the Great Goyjo fail in love" "Also you have already promised me to help the saru out" said a puff up Goyjo. Proud that he had come out with such a plan that can kill so many birds with one stone. He get to help the saru, get to see the stuck-up priest lose his cool and many other things beside, get to earn some cash from the lounge, get to be for once at the good side of Kanzeon Bosatsu. Yeap. This plan is his master piece and he is real proud of it.

"Hakkai, Goku, so we are set for tonight." "Make sure both of you know what you role are ok," said the mastermind Goyjo.

---------- ------ ----

Hakkai gets back to the inn and puts away his shopping and waits to catch the blond to talk to him. He can hear shuffling at the room next door, so he goes and knocks on the door.

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

"Sanzo can I come in?" says Hakkai

"Wait!..." more shuffling "Ok"

Hakkai enters the room and looks around, curios to know what is the shuffling sound. He notices Sanzo glares at him and says "Yeah… what is it?"

"Oh! Just to let you know that both Goyjo and I will be going to a Christmas party and you are also invited" says Hakkai.

"What party?" asks a confuse Sanzo

"Ah.. it's a Christmas eve party Goku will also be there. He is going there with Min, so he won't be coming back and going with us," explains Hakkai, hoping and praying like crazy that the priest will agree to go, if not the whole plan will fell through.

"Che.. stupid party" mumbles Sanzo. "Ok, what time"

"At 7pm" returns the reply.

Hakkai left the room very happy that Sanzo is going. Closing the door behind him, he do not see the calculative look of the priest.

Sanzo is going to go and find out what is happening tonight and if possible to win back Goku. He don't care about anything now, he is going to show Goku that Min is not the one for him. He is even going to dress up for the occasion and at the same time plays it cool.

Goyjo has not stopped smiling for the past few days. A man in love will always wants those around him to be in love also, if not at least be happy. That is why he is trying to match both the stupid priest and the saru together. Last year he had found love with his best friend Hakkai last Christmas, when he had blurted out when Hakkai took him back to their room after a bout of drinking with Hakkai and Sanzo.

He saw and he knows that the baka saru has always loves the stupid priest, and he had caught the looks that the priest has been showing when he thought nobody is looking.

Well… it's already 5pm and he needs to get back to the inn to get ready for tonight. If he is fast, he may even squeezes in some quality time with Hakkai later.

An hour and a half later….

"Oi! Bozo… how long does it take you to get ready...," yells a frustrated Goyjo.

BANG! BANG! BANG! pounds by Goyjo.

"Hakkai… we are going to be late if that prissy prick do not come out of his room," Goyjo complains to his lover when he hears Hakkai coming out of their room. Turning around to complain further to his lover, Goyjo stop short to stare at Hakkai. Hakkai have stick to his preferred colour of dressing, but the clothes some how is different. The brown pants is tighter and have button-fly down the front. The shirt is of the usual cutting, but the emerald shirt hangs onto Hakkai frame sensually. Goyjo is in a trance and keep staring at Hakkai.

Hakkai feels his face blush slightly at the looks his lover is sending him. He wants tonight to be special, as it is also their 1st year anniversary together, therefore he had went shopping early this morning to pick up something special for tonight. He had wanted to give Goyjo a surprise that is why he had also pushed Goyjo out of their room earlier in the evening and getting that horny Goyjo to go somewhere else to get ready.

Smiling at Goyjo, Hakkai walks up to Goyjo's side and called out to Sanzo, "Sanzo, we are going to be late. We need to go now."

"You all go first. Just tell me where it is, I'll meet you all there later."

"Hei! Ice prince come out now… we are going this minute" yells Goyjo again.

SPING! A bullet shoots out of the door and hits the wall at the back of the corridor.

"Hai.. hai.. we are going now… we will meet you at 'Rendezvous' it's the lounge at the end of the town opposite the meat bun shop that we pass by when we first came into town," says Hakkai as he drags Goyjo away from the door before the said redhead starts to bang the door again.

"At last……" sighs Sanzo behind the door. He tries to get rid of the two idiots so that he can go to the party alone. If they are here, he knows that Goyjo will spoil his surprise for Goku. He needs time to prepare himself and get ready with his dressing. Smirking to himself, he whispers "Goku, you are mine and no one else."

"Ano.. Hakkai, are you… are you sure that San Sanzo will be here…" says a nervous Goku.

"Don't worry Goku. Sanzo will be here. You look wonderful and I think Sanzo will think so too. So don't worry so much…mm," sooths Hakkai.

"Really?" "Wakata" Beams a very happy monkey. Min is trying very hard not to giggle.

On looking around the lounge, Hakkai notices quite a lot of familiar faces. There is Kougaji and his followers and also, if he is not mistaken, isn't that at the corner table among the shadows of the plants is Konzeun Bosatsu and Jironsan.

"Goyjo… isn't that Konzeun Bosatsu?" asks Hakkai

"Don't worry koi… she is helping getting the pigheaded priest and the saru together. Lets enjoy tonight together, ok."

When hearing no reply from Hakkai, Goyjo turns to look at his lover and sees him staring at the doorway, there stood Sanzo, a very different Sanzo.

**TBC...**

Very sorry no lemon yet. But definitely there will be. I'm hoping that this fic finished in 3 chapters. I'm already working on the lemon for chapter 3. I hope it is enough to make lemonade plus one lemon cheese cake.

Review Review.

S: Poor her (and me). Working her ass off for nothing.

Hey! Who says for nothing. I'm charing people for Reviews and also THE Cheese Cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naaahhh… I do not own Sayuki… that is so sad.

The promised LEMON chapter. Hope it is juicy enough to make lemonade and lemon pie.

**Chapter 3**

When hearing no reply from Hakkai, Goyjo turns to look at his lover and sees him staring at the doorway, there stood Sanzo, a very different Sanzo. Gone was his priest robe and sutra, in its place is laced up very tight leather pants that hang on the hip, loose near transparent black long sleeve shirt open down to the middle of the chest. As Sanzo moves, the shirt ripples sensually across his torso and Goyjo telling himself not to stare. He heard Hakkai gulp and …

"Goyjo, am I dreaming. Is the person coming towards us really Sanzo." Even Hakkai the calm and collected one seems unease about this Sanzo.

Konzeun has a smirk on her face as she sees her nephew making his way toward his companion's table. _Things are really getting interesting… I should reward Goyjo for this_ thinks Konzeun. "Isn't life on earth much more exciting then above, Jironsan"

Goku is up on the stage, getting ready the guitar and the band for his performance. He is not aware that Sanzo walks into the room, but he can feel that his sun is here now. Swallowing his fear and telling himself this is now or never, he closes his eyes and strums the first tune and opens his mouth to sing his heart out.

Sanzo arriving at the lounge and stop at the doorway and scans the area, looking for his Goku. Taking out his cigarette and lighter, he lighted his cigarette and takes a slow drag, pockets the lighter and slowly makes his way toward his monkey. He saw Goku up on the stage with the lights shining down on him, making him shine. Then he takes in the overall appearance of Goku and he smirks. This is most probably the work of Goyjo. There on the stage stood Goku in a tight white vest that show of most of his golden tan torso, shoulder and arms. A white pant that hugs and hang dangerously low at the hip, it maybe the leather belt that is holding it from falling down. Goku looks delicious enough to make Sanzo nearly have a nose bleed then and there.

Upon reaching both Hakkai and Goyjo, he gives a nod, pulls out a chair and sits down. Not caring about the commotion that he had started from the moment he was at the door to their table. The commotion is in the form of majority of the woman in the room have flush cheeks, eyes that have little loves coming out of them and drooling on the floor.

Suddenly all the dims lights are switch off. Then three spotlights are switch on shining onto the stage, and then Goku open his mouth and sing…

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away.

This year, to save me from tears

I gave it to someone special…

The words pierce Sanzo's heart making him very aware that the 'you' mention here is him and the 'someone special' here makes Sanzo turns his eyes towards Min sitting at Hakkai's right. Had he been too late? But then he can feel Goku's eyes on him.

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Goku is looking for Sanzo, as he sang, hoping Sanzo knew about his love for him, and what Sanzo's rejection had hurt him.

…I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you …

Then Goku sees amethyst eyes glowing across the room, staring at him. How Goku longs to have those eyes looking at him with love…

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man undercover but you tore me apart…

Sanzo knows his past action can not redeem him. But he hopes that now and the future he will do whatever it takes to make Goku happy. But first, he needs to get Goku alone and they need to talk in private. Well anything that they say or do latter has to be private. Here is too open and too public not counting too many busy bodies. Oh.. he notices Kougaji and his followers and not counting Konzeun there underneath the cover of the shadow. Also he needs to get out of here. As Goku sings and moves his body, he sees the vest moving up and show Goku's flat stomach and whenever Goku's bends or stretch, the pants seems to slip a bit lower. Sanzo's will power is strong, but not that strong, as his body already respond to Goku's movement, his blood already move south and seems to have taken root there.

Then Sanzo hears clapping and cheering. Snaping out of his toughts, he sees that Goku has finishes his song and is coming down to join them. Goku is grinning at Hakkai and Goyjo and turns to smile at Min, before he turns back to look at Sanzo. Before he can even open his mouth, Goku felt his hand being grasps and pulls forward. Looking down, he saw Sanzo's hand grasping him. He is too shock to make a sound and he dimly heard Sanzo says "We need to talk"

Min looking at the two departing figures looks back to Hakkai and Goyjo "Will they be ok?"

"Nah.. no need to worry. That saru got want he wants and that bozo.. well who cares about the bozo," says Goyjo before he turns towards Hakkai and "Will you have this dance with me" offering his hand to Hakkai.

"Why …I never thought you will ask" smiling Hakkai takes Goyjo hands as they move toward the middle of the lounge.

Pretending to be hurt "How can you say that Hakkai" Goyjo slowly pull his lover into his arms and his hands slowly trail down towards the bottom.

Hakkai gives a small chuckle "I thought you were having too much fun seeing Sanzo's reaction and congratulating yourself to even be aware of anything"

"How can I not be aware of you Hakkai?" Smilling suggestfully, Goyjo awards Hakkai's bottom a squeeze. "It is true I'm having fun, but in thinking of ways to ravish my koi"

Hearing these words, Hakkai blushes and leans his head down and rest on Goyjo's shoulder.

Min looking at them, smiles happily and in her mine _Oh they look so good together, mm but not as kawaii as Sanzo and Goku. I really hope what Goyjo says is true. That everything will work out fine for them._ With this, she walks back home.

"Come Jironsan, we need to go. It would be interesting to see what happens to Konzen and Goku-chan," said Konzeun Bosatsu.

A sweatdrop appears at Jironsan head. "I'm sorry Konzeun sama, but don't you think that it is a time for them to work out their difference and it will not be polite to disturb their relationship building period."

Laughing Konzeun replies "Jironsan, I did not know that you are good with words. Working out differences and relationship building" laughing once again they disappear to where they came from.

"Ah… Nii-chan, is Goku going to be in trouble with Sanzo" asks a worried Lirin.

Before Kougaji says anything, Doukugaiji "Goku will be ok, princess. I think we should get back to the palace"

Meanwhile… Sanzo is busy dragging Goku back to their hotel. Along the way, Goku is very worried, not sure of the out come of the act he had put up for the past few days. Mind still wandering what to do and what to say to Sanzo that he is not aware that they have reached their hotel and Sanzo is pulling him up the stairs.

Startled when he is pull upwards the stairs, Goku realizes his surrounding, back at their hotel, going up the stairs with still Sanzo's hand clasps warmly and tightly around his right hand. _How nice to have Sanzo's hand cupping my face, how will I feel if Sanzo's hands were given the freedom to roams._ While Goku's mind is playing naughty images of what Sanzo's hands can do to him, he is yet again not aware that they have reached Sanzo's room.

Suddenly he heard a bang and a sharp click of lock being turned. Before he can turns around, Goku felt a pair of arms clasps him at the chest and feel his body being pulled backward towards another wall of body.

"Sshs…. Don't talk …" whispered Sanzo into Goku's right ear. Lips ghosting the shell of the ear before moving upwards.

Goku shivered from the soft words and breath at the right of his neck and ear. Feeling excited, surprise and also fear. Excited for at last Sanzo is holding him close, so close that his small body is flush towards the body of Sanzo. Surprise that Sanzo show, tenderness, gentleness and also is holding him. Fear… fear that all this is just a dream and anytime he will wake up and have Sanzo looking at him coldly.

Then he feel a soft lingering kiss on top his head and a pair of hands trailing downwards towards his waist. Unsure of what he is doing, he turns his small body towards his captor and turning his face upwards. Because of his sudden action, the next kiss landed on his forehead. He must have made a noise, as he feel the lips turns into a smirk before it trails slowly, very slowly down towards the tip of his nose. There it paused. Goku whimpered at the lack of movement of the lips and also annoyed that why it had stopped and not trail lower.

Sanzo hearing Goku's whimpered smile at himself _serve the saru right, for making him feel restless the whole evening, with his body movements and clothing, oh… yes he is going to let Goku feels restless, very restless…_

Goku feels the lips that slightly hover on top of his lips, as he can feel the soft breathe. But the lip start to kiss the corner of his right lip, then trailing upward towards his right eye, and then slowly trailing back the path downwards before kissing the left side of his lip then trailing upwards to his left eye. By now, Goku is starting to feel warm, very warm. He opens his mouth, wanted to talk to Sanzo, but before he can utter a sound, the lip that is lingering on his left eye swooped down and kiss his mouth hard. Goku is surprise, more then surprise when he felt a tongue started to explore his mouth, teasing him mercilessly and he feel a gentle caress of a pair of hands up and down his back before it hold onto his bottom. Then the hand pulled him close towards a hard body. He felt something hard below his belly button.

"S..San.S .. Sanzo.." whimpered Goku.

"This is how much your dancing at the stage has affected me, Goku" a harsh whispered from Sanzo while still kissing and licking Goku's mouth.

"For a year now, I've tried to deny this feeling, this emotion that wells up every time you are around. I should not, must not have this feeling. What happened on last year Christmas is something I wanted to forget, wanted to tell you how sorry I am to have yelled and acted like a fool." All these words were whispered out softly for Goku while Sanzo flirting kiss from one place to another over Goku's chest and neck, not lingering long.

Sanzo kisses one long lingering kiss on Goku's lip before staring into those liquid golden eyes and said "For a year I have been a fool, and for a year you have waited. For a year I have deny and for a year you have stand by my side. I do not know whether do you still love me all this time or have you given up. But I hope you will give me one last chance to show my feeling for you." "I do not know is this what you called love, but I do not want to lose you like I loses my teacher. For I know, losing you – I will be lost."

_This is the longest conversation that Sanzo have ever talked to me_. "San Sanzo, I…I do still love youu.."

Before Goku can complete his sentence, Sanzo has captured Goku's lip with his and have gently nibbles the bottom half, waiting for Goku to open his mouth. When permission is granted, he swipes his tongue into the warmth of Goku's mouth. Slowly tasting and mapping the feel and texture, capturing to be filed for future memories. As Sanzo kisses, his hands trail from Goku's waist to cups his face.

"Goku, are you sure you want me to go on"

The young teen is unable to speak as emotions swim through his whole body and he can only hug back the blond and nuzzle his face at the blonde's chest.

They move as one from the door towards the side of the bed. Kissing softly all the time, warm hands trail over each other bodies. A hand slowly when under a white vest roaming while another slowly unbuttoning one button after another "Saru, you are not allowed to wear these clothes for anyone except me" said a possessive Sanzo. Goku who was enjoying the attention of having his lips continuously kiss and chest being cares, open his eyes and sigh before replying cheekily "why only you?" "Doesn't it look good on me?"

"You are mine. I don't like others to watch" huff out Sanzo. (thinking back how Homura and some of the girls were eyeing his saru)

"Don't worry Sanzo, I'll only wear it at night for you" before he place a small lick at Sanzo's right nipple, wetting the silken black shirt. Sanzo moans softly before he paused and took off his shirt, then he pushes the teen on to the bed. Sinking down onto his hands and knees, Sanzo slowly crawl up towards Goku's face, both hands by Goku's head and both knees brushing Goku's hip. Lowering his head he trail kisses and licks starting from Goku's eyes before going down to his jaw. Then kisses turn to little bites, sucking then wet licks that marked the tan neck and chest. All this time, Goku gasps and mew softly while his small body trembled from the lavish attention that Sanzo's mouth is doing to him.

Slowly the blond head move down from the chest to the waist while still nipping and kissing here and there. Goku is feeling feverish and clutching the sheets at both side of his body, once in a while moaning softly.

_I feel my blood rush and expand when ever I hear the soft moans of Goku. Every sound that Goku makes is a punch to the ice wall that encased my heart. Every shift of his body touches mine, I feel feverish and on fire. I wanted more, this heady feeling, these sensual movements._

Sanzo moves his mouth towards the belly button of the teen and lick the rim, earning a sharp gasps and the body beneath him arch upward, before he swipe his tongue again. This time around and within. Each lick and gentle nips earns moans and mews from Goku. Sanzo's lifts his right hand and slowly move it upward to touch the nipple of the body beneath him. Each touch, each flick from one nipple to another earns slightly louder moans. The hand is then being replaced by a warm mouth. A soft kiss, before suctions is being applied. A pair of tan hands has gone and clutches the blonde's shoulder. A gentle bite…

"S …San Sanzo.." pants a very flush Goku. _What is Sanzo doing…? It feels… feels so good… Why do I feel so hot? I feel my whole body is on fire…_

"Goku…" a very erotic voice whispered into Goku's left ear. Opening his eyes, Goku's saw the beautiful purple eyes darken with desire and lips … those lips again starts kissing him while a hand have went down south to touch his bulge. A slight pressure earns a long moan from Goku. Deft fingers make quick work of the belt before the sound of zip is being heard.

"Mmm … Goku, I didn't know you went commando…" whispered a sexy blond.

Goku blushes from head to toe "Its.. its the pant. It hangs too low for me to wear any of my boxers and that kappa won't take me back out to get one."

Sanzo kneels down from his crouch and bring both his hands to hold Goku's hip staring first at Goku before looking slowly down towards Goku's erection. One hand touch and enclosed it, Goku gasps out loud and continue to moan when that hand slowly cares and pumps the erection slowly. Sanzo lowers his head to kiss Goku's lip before kissing and gently suck his nipples, before trail down to Goku's belly button.

_What is Sanzo doing… oh..no.. his mouth its its moving down .._

"San Sanzo?"

Goku tried to keep his moans down to a minimum. He felt a mouth enclose him and a gentle sucking sensation follow. He nearly shot upright. His body trembles and tried to move but a pair of hands has suddenly grasped his hips from moving too much. He can't hold on to his moans. And it gets louder as time goes on.

"Ple please … I need to.." before he can complete his sentence, Goku feels his body tense, spine arching upward and blood rushing downward and warm liquid shoots out. The mouth that enclosed his erection did not pause, nor move away. It continued to glide and suck.

"Its ok…," was heard somewhere at his groin area and soft breath tingle the hair there. The mouth that had made all this wonderfully sensation came back up to kiss him. Goku can taste the bitter sweet taste before the mouth move away.

He then looks up and saw Sanzo is unbuckling the tight leather pants. A low growl was heard as he saw Sanzo trying very hard to pull the pant down from his groin area. He can't stop his giggle from escaping and that earn him a slight flick at his nipple. He then look back up to Sanzo and saw him standing with the moonlight shining down own his glorious naked form. This body then hover ontop of him and a hand reach to the side table, pulling open the drawer. He felt the other's erection brush over his own and he can feel the blood start pooling again at that region. All this time the purple eyes keep staring deep into golden ones. A slight movement upward brings Sanzo's erection sliding with Goku's, making the younger one goes hard again. Sanzo settled his body half ontop of Goku's, letting his erection lay ontop just besides Goku. Sanzo flips the cap and squeeze the liquid out from the tube before moving his hand towards the groin area of Goku.

A sharp gasp and a mumble apology was heard when a cooling gel was applied to the smaller body. Fingers slowly circle the rim of the hole before it slides in smoothly with the gel like substance helping it to go in, out and moving in a circular motion smoothly inside the smaller body.

_This sensation… it feels so weird, _thought Goku. But before he can think any further all thought fly out again when he felt a warm mouth enclosed his erection and a tongue makes circular motion before the mouth mimics the movement of the finger inside him. When another finger is added, the tongue swiped the slit and the mouth starts to glide up and down again.

"Sanzo!..." the name was scream out from Goku as the deft fingers inside Goku found what they have been looking for. Another finger is added and they swipe continuously.

Goku was squirming and his whole body trembled, he can't stop moaning and grasping. But then the fingers suddenly stop and were pulled out. He tried to make a protest, but his mouth was again being kissed. But this time it's different. As he felt his mouth being kissed, he felt something larger than fingers slowly pushed inside of him. He can't make much noise other than a grasp and this gives a good opportunity for Sanzo to quickly dart his tongue inside his mouth. As Sanzo flexed his hip upward, his tongue darted inside Goku's mouth. Goku trying to get nearer to this tingling sensation has wrapped both his legs around Sanzo's hip and trying to roll forward everytime Sanzo flexes upwards.

These momentums build a frantic rhythm. Each flex, each roll will follow by sighs…moans…, louder and louder. Bodies covered with sheen of sweat both faces with flushes and eyes smoldering with desire.

The thumping of the bed against the wall and the voices getting more frantic and it suddenly pause " SANZO…" from the smaller body, as his fluid shoots out and smeared both bodies that have pause for release. The one ontop, then slowly continue to ride slowly as he too released when the wall of flesh grips his erection tightly and the voice scream with such passion. He slowly rides out the released, pumping all that he had before collapsing beside the smaller body. Drawing the said body closer to his heart …

"Are you ok, Goku..." a soft whisper caressed the neck of the teen.

"M..mm I'm ok" whispered back a tired and sleepy Goku, with slightly blushing cheeks that he tried to hide by burrowing into Sanzo's chest.

_I feel at peace, no not really – relax, happy…, sleepy… M… mm what is this trembling…_

Goku opened his eyes quickly and look upward, there he saw a sight to behold, Sanzo' was smiling… no laughing quietly. So that is where the trembling comes from. Goku looks at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Baka saru, you try to seduce me…and I fall hook, line and sinker. No don't look upset, I … I am happy that you still try to make me feel. For this, how can I blame you? But for the kappa… mmm don't worry I won't hurt him that badly. I promised no bullets." With this even the teen also joins in the soft laughter that emits from the blond. _He did indeed look cute. No, beautiful in my arms with his liquid golden eyes_

"Goku…"

"Mmm…"

"Merry Christmas"

Sanzo put something onto Goku's palm. Goku looks down on the present and look back up to Sanzo with eyes fill with tears of joy. Slowly he opens it.

"Will you accept it?"

Goku looks back up to Sanzo with tears falling and there is a blush across his cheeks, he hugs Sanzo tightly and muffle out "I will".

**END?**

Thank you for all those that have read this fic. Sorry for any error and I hope you like/love the lemon. (I've been cutting and adding and cutting again – first timer)

Would be very happy to know what you think, so please REVIEW…. (may write an additional short chappie)


End file.
